Sitting There
by Ms Ameile Gray
Summary: He just sat there, typing away on his laptop, pretending not to pay attention until someone called him by name.
1. Lost

_**Authors Note/Introduction**_

_Looooooong time no see guys. Yeah. Amazing, I know. I'd just like to explain why this story came about._

_Recently I joined a lovely group of roleplayers on Facebook. We play the Ouran High School Host Club. I've come to fall in love with each and every one of them. And my creative juices have been flowing ever since I joined but I have not been able to properly... use it. Well, I have a few times, but now I think I'll get down to something a little more serious._

_This is dedicated to our Kyouya, who's just as annoyed at Fanfiction as I am about the lack of GOOD Kyou/Haru. God. Damn you Tamaki... and your cute, innocent... asd;lkfjasdf;lkj. You know. (ILU. Tamaki. You know that and sorry this is the fic that came about first. I'll get around to you... soon. I'll get around to trying to write ficlets for everyone. I really will. And I'll try REALLY hard to write something HaruHani and HaruMori.... god, I'll die, I know it. XD)_

_So, here's the dark side. I might post up something of a sister fic to this, but for Tamaki instead. I'm thinking of titling it, "Being too Loud." Ahahahaha. _

_Also, speaking of Tamaki, have a look at his fic, "Done With Professionalism": http:// www. fanfiction. net /s/5653654/1/_

_GET ON WITH THE FIC._

*******

Sitting there.

For some reason, it was both the easiest and the hardest thing for him to do. Be it she was being tortured by the Twins or Tamaki. He just sat there, typing away on his laptop, pretending not to pay attention until someone called him by name. At this time he would look up, push up his glasses and give some monotone remark. At this point, he would see her expression change, be it whether to upset or exasperated, but it would change and cause him to look into her eyes and be _**lost**_.

The expression would change again here, to questioning, and his glasses would glint in the light and he'd be back to typing away on his laptop, not a word spoken and the chaotic noise would begin around them again. Had it honestly gone dead silent in the time their eyes met? The youngest Ootori shut his laptop once most of the Host Club had left, leaving just her. He sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, lifting his glasses in quite an unprofessional way.

"Kyouya-senpai, are you feeling okay?" came her voice, soft and very near. Too near.

He looked up, seeing her standing right next to him and he blinked. "I am fine, Haruhi-san. Just a little tired."

She nodded, accepting this answer, and set a hand to his shoulder. "You should rest early tonight, maybe, Kyouya-senpai." She then turned to make her way out of the Third Music Room.

_I've tried. But you run though my thoughts every time I close my eyes._

The doors to the room clatter shut with her exit and he sat back in his chair, which he was finding uncomfortable as of late and wished, for some reason, to sit next to her, while she was serving tea to the guests. But that would raise suspicion. He leaned forward, resting his cheek in his hand. Maybe there was a way...

The Shadow King smirked.

*******

_January 11._

"KOTATSUUU~" Tamaki was yelling at the top of his voice, upon entering the club room that Monday afternoon, causing him to close his eyes for the briefest of seconds to shake off the initial pain of the volume of their President's voice. "Kotatsu everywhere! Where did you come up with this idea, Kyouya?"

"I can--" Kaoru.

"Only wonder--" Hikaru.

"_Tono."_ The twins harmonized, rolling their eyes.

"Har~u~hi~ would you like to sit at the kotatsu with daddy~?" Tamaki said, looking hopefully to Haruhi who had a look that said 'save me.'

The young Ootori grinned, mentally counting the seconds in his mind until...

"Tama-chan~ Haru-chan's sitting with Kyou-san today," Honey piped in, smirking, looking at Kyouya from the corner of his eye and winking.

Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise and misunderstanding. "He is? But..." He titled his head towards Kyouya, confused before he took on a look of mock hurt. "Mommy's trying to take my daughter away from me!"

Kyouya raised a brow, "it was randomly done, Tamaki. I put our names into a generator online and that is how it came out. You will be joining the Twins, _Daddy_." He then turned his attention back towards his laptop as Tamaki continued his tantrum from before, Kyouya drowned him out.

Soon enough they were all in thick cotton winter kimonos and had sat in their places to await the princesses arrival. Haruhi made herself comfortable beside Kyouya at their kotatsu, eying him nervously as he continued to write in his black notebook. Her ankle hit something under the table that felt cool. Probably his laptop. Kyouya looked to her from the corner of his eye, grinning secretly. "Haruhi."

Haruhi jumped slightly, looking to Kyouya, however she smiled at him, "I hope I find you well in this... rare circumstance?"

Kyouya forced himself not to chuckle. "You do, and I hope you fare the same?"

She nodded, "actually. Better than usual."

Kyouya quirked an eyebrow in genuine interest, "oh?"

She just smiled, as the doors to the Host Club Opened.

"....this was a fabulous idea, don't you think Haruhi-kun? It is still quite chilly out, so having tea under a kotatsu with you is quite warming!" chirped the girl who sat across from Haruhi. "However, I still don't understand while you were paired with Kyouya-san."

Haruhi smiled naturally, "it was fate. I know him not to speak much, so I was the logical choice. It was either me or Tamaki-senpai, and surely that would have not ended well."

"Too true..." said the other girl who sat adjacent to Haruhi and across from Kyouya, who was still scribbling note. The girl eyed him, a slight blush on her cheeks. "It has always been a wish of mine to be hosted by the Cool Type.

Kyouya took this cue to close his notebook for the moment and look to the girl across the table from him, smirking. "Why, my dear, I am honored to be joined by one as beautiful as yourself."

The girl's face filled with color and she giggled, unable to speak.

Haruhi forced herself not to roll her eyes as she prepared the tea for herself, Kyouya and the two girls with them, apparently concentrated on it a bit too fiercely. A hand came from beside her to wrap around her wrist causing her to freeze and look up. Kyouya was looking at her, over the top of his glasses, his face still cool and clear of emotion but his eyes held something... something that blazed. Kyouya was leaning in, her eyes widening.

"Careful."

She looked down at the tea set, to see she was holding the tea pot no where near the cup she was to be pouring the hot water in. Her face erupted with color as he released her wrist. "G-gomen nasai, Kyouya-san."

He merely nodded.

She continued, heart racing, with the tea. _Just what was THAT? I've never had such a... a feeling!_

Kyouya had gone back to his notebook, as the two girls with them cried in "moe", writing in short neat strokes, mind reeling internally. He watched her pour the tea out of the corner of his eye, her face was still flushed. There was laughter from behind them, from the Twins and Tamaki's table. The Twins were yowling about Tamaki failing to make the tea right.

"...would you like?"

He blinked, coming to focus back on Haruhi, who was staring at him expectantly. "I'm sorry?"

Haruhi blinked, "sugar, how much would you like?"

He looked down at the tea cup in front of him, feeling... not of himself, "two spoonfuls, please."

Haruhi smiled, and stirred in the substance, and soon she was in conversation with the two girls at the table.

*******

The Host Club was leaving for the day, after cleaning up. However, Haruhi has returned to sit under the kotatsu after changing back into her uniform, another cup of tea in her hands. She was bidding each of the members good bye as they left, but she herself did not move. Kyouya looked to her, curiosity peaked, "Haruhi-san, shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Ah. Ano, I thought just a few more minutes here under the kotatsu would not be worrying to my father. He knows as long as I am with you all I will be safe."

_And he'll continue to have confidence in that,_ Kyouya thought. However. "It is getting dark. Would you like a lift home?"

Haruhi blinked, looking behind her at the setting. "Oh. I didn't realize it was so late. I suppose that would be smartest, wouldn't it?"

Kyouya nodded and watched as Haruhi gathered the tea set before here and taking it to the kitchen and then returned to grab her bag. "Well. Let's go, I guess."

Internally, the Shadow King grinned.

*******

The sky was gray with threatening clouds out side.

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably in her set next to him, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the lanyard that held her house key with a vice grip. She was chewing her bottom lip worriedly and he wondered what could be causing her such distress. Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder and she jumped, gasping sharply and her hands covered her ears.

_Her astraphobia! _One particularly loud rant from a certain Host Club King from their stay at Pension Misuzu-chi, rang in his ears at this very moment just as lighting flashed and she twitched again, as if in pain, and whimpering. He looked towards his driver, Tachibana, who returned the confused yet worried look also. Kyouya turned back to Haruhi who had just jumped again at another crack of thunder, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Haruhi..."

"I-I'm okay..." she said shakily, and under his hand he felt her body shudder. "It's just..." Another crack of thunder followed the flash of lightening and she curled up against the limo's seat, breathing raggedly. "I'll get through it."

_Alone? _The Ootori thought, a slight frown marring his features. _Unacceptable._ And in one swift movement, he'd turned her around to a face him, pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her in a protecting embrace. She gasped in surprise but another crack of thunder caused her to bury her face into his chest and clutch at his shirt. By this time, the storm had turned violent, more so than usual for their area, and they had arrived at her apartment and which by the looks of it, Ranka was working late. Kyouya made a quick decision then: not caring that he was to be soaked, he gathered Haruhi and her stuff, and taking the house key from her, he sprinted towards the door. He had it open in a matter of seconds and made his way through it before the next roll of thunder boomed.

The apartment door shut with a slam, and this seemed to pull Haruhi out of her fright. "Kyouya?" She looked up at him, only to find his eyes shielded by his glasses once more.

He walked over to the couch and set her down, then went in search for towels. He found them, surprisingly quickly in a cabinet above the washer and dryer. He returned to the living room, just as another roll of thunder boomed and dropped one of the towels nonchalantly onto Haruhi's head before sitting down next to her, drying his own hair. Upon looking to his left out of the corner of his eye, he caught eyes with Haruhi who stared at him in a mix of shock and surprise.

"Kyouya-senapi... why are you?"

"Merit."

"Eh? What merit would you gain from staying here?"

He didn't bother to answer that, only because he didn't have the answer himself. He only sighed exasperatedly and looked to Haruhi again, "dry your hair before you catch cold. I'd suggest changing too."

It was then Haruhi seemed to notice her damp clothes, and a chill ran down her spine. He nodded, stood and proceeded to her room, rubbing the towel over her hair. She vanished into a room that Kyouya only barely caught the inside of. He smiled ever so slightly. _You're more of a girl that I thought, Fujioka..._

He was surprised, moments later, after another loud boom of thunder, to see her walking back out, a pile of clothing in her arms. She walked up to him, tentatively and held out the bundle to the young Ootori who was staring at her with no emotion on his face. "Here. Something dry for you. I know they're not much, but they'll do until your uniform dries, right?"

Thunder boomed again and she flinched but she seemed to be ignoring it for the most part now. He looked down at the bundle of clothing and took it from her, "thank you."

She nodded and then pointed down the hall. "The bath is down there, to the left."

She turned then, and headed back to her room, but what was most curious and had caught Kyouya's eye was the light blush that stained the girls cheeks and nose. He watched as she awkwardly vanished into her room, again he only caught a sliver of it, and could have sworn he saw a collection of the Host Club books they'd been selling, on her bookshelf. He didn't hesitate, however, to pick up her discarded towel, and his own and then retreat into the bath, to take a warm shower, which heated up his body temperature again, and then changed into the offered clothing. It was cheap, but at least one-hundred percent cotton, which he would deal with. He exited, only to find Haruhi's door slightly ajar and light music coming from it.

Flipping open his phone, he texted Tachibana was was probably still waiting outside, and ordered him to go home and return in the morning with a new uniform for him. The message sent, he closed the phone and then turned to the Haruhi's door, knocking on it gently. "Haruhi?"

Nothing answered but the soft piano music. So he pressed on, pushing the door open just enough to let himself in, and found her asleep on her bed. The music came from a CD player and he finally recognized it: Tamaki's own music. When and how she got a CD, he didn't know. Didn't care. His only focus was the girl, who was wrapped around a thick blanket, none of it covering her, and sleeping soundly. Thunder rolled gently in the distance.

_Who knew what a simple thunderstorm could do for two lonely hearts._


	2. Rain

Tachibana arrived the next morning at six am.

Kyouya's cellphone constantly buzzed from it's place in his hand, slowly jarring him awake, but he refused to budge. A door opening down the hall from where he slept is what caused him to sit up suddenly, much too suddenly for the low blood pressure Shadow King. His head swam, and he rested it against his palm, clenching his eyes shut.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

The shock of hearing her voice, first thing in the morning, woke him up full and he looked up at her, slightly blurred by the lack of his glasses; but he saw the color that flooded her face and she stepped back a step. "I-I didn't realize you spent the night."

"Your father called while you were sleeping... worried... told him I would, since I was already here." He smirked suddenly. "I'll add it to your debt."

Her face expression drastically changed here, and he almost busted into laughter as she pouted and put her hands on her hips. "Would the great Shadow King like some breakfast?"

"If you wouldn't mind," he said, rubbing his eyes with his hands and then looked to his phone. He had one missed call from Tachibana, his signal telling him that he was waiting outside. What a sight that probably was for the early morning risers here in this commoner dwelling. His phone was also still buzzing from his alarm. He shut that off and swung his legs over the side of the couch and stood. There was a knock at the door, and he made his way to it, only to find it to be Tachibana, his uniform in hand. He thanked him, took the clothing, and shut the door. He then made his way back into the bath, with comfortable silence.

Haruhi, however, was having an internal battle with herself. Having been watching him through her messy bangs as he moved so fluidly through her home, like he'd done this time and time again; the strange sense of ease she found that accompanied him as he did so, unnerved her, just a bit. She jumped as the shower sprung to life behind the wall behind her. _Well this has been a most exciting morning._ She thought, scrambling the eggs in the warm pan. Not even minutes later, the shower shut off and she turned back towards the refrigerator, digging out juice, the bacon, and butter.

Soon Kyouya stepped out, looking as severe as ever, and not so much at the same time, as he was missing his glasses; of which, he picked up from a table next to the couch, slid them onto his face, and the mysterious glare covered up his eyes again as he sat down at the table. Haruhi slid a try of food before him, bowing and then rushed off to get ready, using it as an excuse to calm her pounding heart.

It was strange, how comfortable this was, like she'd been doing it for years. She chewed at her bottom lip, gathering her uniform and rushing into the bath to shower and change. She soon joined Kyouya back in the kitchen, finding he had already cleared his place, and with a raise of a brow, she took up her own glass of juice again, sipping from it and looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Would you like a ride to school, since I'm here?"

"Is it going to cost me?" she said, eying him suspiciously.

_Not what you think it would._ Kyouya looked to her, a blank expression on his face. "Not this time."

"How friendly," she said airily, drinking down the last of her juice and then picked up her bag. "I'm ready whenever you are."

He nodded and stood, pulling his own bag over his shoulder.

They walked out of the tiny apartment into a fine mist, left over from last nights storm. People were staring suspiciously at the black limo, as usual, but Kyouya was used to this by now, as was Haruhi, it seemed. She followed Kyouya down the stairs, after locking the door, to the car. He allowed her in first, holding the door open and she slid in, he slid in after her, bumping shoulders with her as she seemed to still be situating herself in the soft leather.

Tachibana smiled secretly and looked at them through the rear view mirror. "Good morning, Young Master Ootori, Miss Fujioka."

Haruhi froze here, "you... know who I am?"

Tachibana chucked, "but of course. Who doesn't?"

"You know I'm a girl?" she emphasized.

"I don't know how blind the students are at Ouran, but I can most definitely tell you are indeed a girl," he chuckled again as Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Though the guise is very believable. One will have to look hard and deep to find the girl." His eyes seemed to fall onto Kyouya then and he stared back hard, as if daring Tachibana to say anything else. He didn't.

The drive to school was quiet and comfortable. Kyouya had his nose buried in what looked like the business section of the news paper and Haruhi was intent on listening to the soft music (which sounded familiar) that came from the speakers.

Upon exiting the car at the front gates of the school, both their hearing was assaulted by: "KYOU~YAAA~" However the cry was cut short as Haruhi entered the blond's line of vision. Tamaki blinked, confused, "Kyouya. Why is Haruhi in your car?"

Ah. To tell the full truth, and face Tamaki's wrath, or to tell the partial truth, and still face his wrath. Kyouya sighed, "Her father asked me to watch over her last night as he was working late. I meant to go home as soon as she was asleep, but the storm kept me in."

"Storm?" Tamaki looked between Kyouya and Haruhi again. Seemingly seeing something, before he rearranged his face into a pout. "HOW CRUEL YOU ARE, MOTHER. TAKING MY DAUGHTER FROM ME!"

Kyouya's left eyebrow twitched, "I wasn't taking anyone anywhere, Tamaki. Now shut up and settle down." He made his way past the overemotional King, who was still going on and on.

Curiously, Haruhi followed close behind, shooting Tamaki a glare that shut him up quite effectively.

_January 12._

Classes breezed by, much to Haruhi's surprise and she found herself, for some reason, just wanting to get down to Club. She hummed part of the song she was listening to this morning in Kyouya's car as she made her way up to the third music room. Upon arrival though, she found herself oddly early and the only other in the room was Kyouya, typing away on his laptop. She set her bag against the wall next to the door (she learned to do this just in case she needed to make a quick escape in the end). She yawned and stretched, walking past him to sit down on a couch, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "So what sort of trouble are we getting into today?"

"Trouble?" they looked at each other for a long moment, before realization set in for him. "Ah. Actually, there's no club activity today. Just a meeting."

Haruhi blinked, no one had informed her of this. "Oh?"

"Also known as, Tamaki failed to come up with an idea by lunch," said Kyouya, clacking away.

"Oh," she said with a light laugh. She eyed her bag that sat across the room and suddenly wished she hadn't left it over there. She didn't feel like getting up, though, as Tamaki sauntered into the room, looking... not like himself.

"Afternoon, Tamaki," greeted Kyouya with out looking up from his laptop. Tamaki looked up an over to his best friend, and said nothing.

However, upon seeing Haruhi, he immediately brightened, "oh, Haruhi! My precious daughter! I am glad to see you are well and that your evil mother didn't do you any harm!"

Haruhi sighed, "you know. Your ideals are skewed. If Kyouya is mother, don't you think you should trust him more?"

Tamaki mouthed wordlessly.

_Haruhi: 246, Tamaki: 0._

Kyouya copied the line from the document he was working on and pasted it into a different document, which held similar lines and was several columns and several pages long. He saved that document and closed it, going back to the original.

"Har-u-h_iiii_~ you're so cold to daddy, why?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to give some cold answer – Kyouya could see it in her face – and he interjected, "Because _daddy_ is being annoying. Now would you please be quiet so we can get this over with? It looks like it's going to rain again."

At the word _rain_ Haruhi looked to the window and did indeed see dark, ominous looking clouds hanging in the sky. Kyouya took a seat next to her, laptop in hand, and the meeting began.

….

"See you tomorrow, Haru-chan~" sing-songed Honey, waving from his usual position atop Mori's shoulders. Mori gazed at her knowingly, nodding at her, and turned, taking him, and the tiny senior out of the room.

The twins were slightly later to leave, messing with Tamaki by hanging all over Haruhi. This annoyed him slightly, but he was used to it. The twins were on his side, and were just mocking Tamaki for being stupid. The girl he liked so much, was being stolen from right under his nose. Of course Tamaki won't get it until too late, probably; and by that time, he would have charmed Haruhi so, that she won't look twice at Tamaki. Which was selfish of him, but so much like him at the same time. The Ootori always get what they want.

Finally, with a loud, "Good-bye Haruhi~" Tamaki finally left.

When the door clattered shut behind him, Kyouya snapped his laptop shut, and looked to the window. Lightening was flashing outside, and thunder was rolling gently in the distance. "Another storm."

"Apparently," sighed Haruhi, seeming to hesitate on something.

Kyouya read her mind, smiling, "would you like a lift home?"

Haruhi's eyes lit up, "if you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

Laughing, the two teens (being watched with knowing eyes by Tachibana), raced into the small apartment. Haruhi fussing with the keys, she finally found the one she needed and the door popped open and the pushed inside. Haruhi dropped her stuff onto the floor next to the sagging couch, and headed to the laundry room and brought back two fluffy towels, drying their hair once again, and retreated into her room, where there was a floor heater.

"So... not that I don't appreciate it and all, Kyouya-senpai... but seriously, what's the merit in staying with me when there's a thunderstorm?"Haruhi asked, thunder booming, wrapped up in blankets and the CD playing loudly.

Kyouya, who was laying on his back on her bed, chuckled slightly. He sat up onto his elbows, looking into her eyes. "You'll know. Soon. That is, if you don't know already."

Haruhi blinked, a fluttery feeling caused her heart to pound. She smiled.


	3. Worth It

Kyouya sat up in the living room, cup of coffee in hand, on the sagging couch with Ranka standing before him, who was smirking. "So, how goes it?" she smirked, arms crossed across her chest.

Kyouya took a sip from his coffee. It was early, much earlier than Haruhi gets up, especially on a Saturday morning. And he honestly wanted nothing more to climb back into her bed next to her, but with Ranka here, that wasn't going to happen. Kyouya however smiled, "well, I think she's catching on, to be honest."

"Good, good. You'll be good for her, Kyouya. Better than that scatter brained Tamaki," they two of them chuckled, but silenced when Haruhi's door cracked open.

"Dad...? Kyou..ya?"

"Here, Haruhi," said her dad, watching as she walked down the hall, wrapped in a blanket and sleepy faced. "Can't sleep?"

She shook her head, looking to Kyouya and then back to her dad. "Too cold."

Kyouya smiled on the inside, knowing what she meant. Her father chuckled. "Oh, Haruhi. Don't you have your heater on?"

"I do... but... it's just not enough." she said, yawning.

Kyouya stood, "shall I take her back to bed, Ranka?"

"I think you should, Kyouya. You two have a good night," said Ranka, who sat down heavily on the couch, pulling off her pumps.

Kyouya put an arm around Haruhi's shoulders, steering her back towards her bed room. She climbed back in and Kyouya tucked her in before climbing in beside her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

Kyouya was woken later that morning by the soft ringing of his phone, he grabbed for it, where it would usually be when in his own bed room, but found it not there. He cracked open his eyes, finding it open on the floor, and Tamaki's face on the caller id. He snapped the phone shut, successfully ignoring the call, turned over and buried his face into Haruhi's shoulder. She sighed in her sleep, snugging closer to him. "...Kyouya?"

"Hmm?" he hummed into her ear.

"You do realize your in my house... and my bed, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay. Just checking." She giggled lightly, which caused Kyouya to crack open an eye.

"Why do you laugh?"

"Because I thought it was a dream, and finding it's not... is kinda... unreal." She shrugged gently, and turned over in his arms, to snuggle against his chest. He hugged her close.

"Ah, it does feel like that, doesn't it?"

"Just a little. Kyouya?"

"Hm?"

"What does this mean for the club?" Haruhi asked, looking up at him.

He kissed her forehead, "the club, save for Tamaki – who is clueless as usual – knows. Most of them actually helped me." Kyouya murmured into her hair, inhaling it's sent.

"Helped you, really?" she remembered Honey, who had out spoken against Tamaki the day with the kotatsu. "Seriously?"

Kyouya laughed softly. "Seriously. Now, sleep. It's too early."

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai."

And with that, they fell into a deep sleep.

His phone was ringing again. And it was Tamaki's ringtone again. He groped for his phone, picked it up off the floor, sat up slowly and flipped the phone open. "_Yes?_" he asked sharply, acid lacing his voice.

"Kyouya? Where are you? I went by your house and they said you weren't there! Hadn't been there all night, and then you didn't answer this morning–"

Kyouya pulled the phone away from his ear, his eyes flashing to Haruhi who was snuggled up against his side. "Will you _hush_, Haruhi is sleeping."

"Oh. Sorry." Tamaki said, and a long, pregnant pause befell them. "Haruhi?"

"_Yes,_ Haruhi. I spent the night again because of the storm."

"Oh." There was another pause. "Haruhi is sleeping and you're in the same room?"

_Oh. Here we go. I think he's actually figuring it out._ "Yes," said Kyouya, slowly. Wondering what would happen next.

There was a click.

Kyouya, surprised, looked at his phone, seeing that Tamaki, had actually hung up on him! Probably in shock. He put his phone back down, swinging his legs off the bed, and stood. Walking out of the bedroom. He tiptoed quietly down the hall, as if not to disturb Ranka who was sound asleep on a futon in the living room, to the bath room. Where he looked at himself in the mirror. What change was coming over him? Not caring about his best friend's feelings. Going after the girl his best friend liked. He himself was certainly happier, but at what expense? His best friend's happiness.

Kyouya splashed water on his face. Maybe Tamaki would be accepting. But what if he wasn't? Would he be as cold as he usually was? Only focusing on what he wanted? He made his way back to the bedroom, seeing Haruhi curled up within her blankets, and he leaned against the door frame.

It was worth it.

He hoped.

And such, my update. Sorry it's been so long. ;;  
I'm still with the facebook group! And we're fangirling over the Live Action right now. But if you would like to join, please look us up on facebook as Ouran Live-Redux. :D

WE'LL SEE YOU THEN?


End file.
